You Make Me Want To Live Again
by RebaForever15
Summary: Douglas finds his feelings for Evelyn growing stronger everyday. The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel. A little more of Douglas/Evelyn.
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this to Liz1967 and BenedictedCumberbabe221 ( the latter I am so sorry it has taken me so long to do another one like I promised) as well as this one Liz1967 has given me an idea for a TBEMH/James Bond Crossover so keep your eyes peeled lovelies xxx**

**You Make Me Want To Live Again**

**Douglas/Evelyn**

**Chapter 1**

They'd only been in India a week and he couldn't believe how mesmerised he had become by her beauty. Evelyn was just the complete opposite from Jean, she was kind, caring, never a bad word to say about anyone. All Jean had done since she'd arrived was complain about the Hotel, the heat, the people and the food. He was sitting having a drink up on the balcony with Jean, Madge, Evelyn and Norman.

"Douglas, did you hear what I said." Jean moaned, at him.

"Sorry love, I was miles away. What were you saying."

"I was just saying to the others that as soon as our Daughter's money comes through, we should hopefully be going home."

"Oh come on Jean, in all honesty what are the chances of the money coming through."

"But Lisa said…"

"I know what she said love but she's only trying to sooth your worries. The chances are that it could take months, years even for her to reform the business."

"Well thank you Douglas, you know just how to cheer me up."

She got up from the table and marched away to her room, the sound of the door slamming, echoing throughout. Douglas looked up to see the others sating at him, Evelyn was watching him with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Jean's outburst." He smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it, we barely noticed. Did we Norman." Madge smiled.

"Barely batted an eye."

"She's always been a bit of a fuss pot."

"I think I might go for a walk. Why don't I go and see if I can persuade Jean to come with me." Madge said.

"I wouldn't hold my breath Madge."

"Well there's no harm in trying. Come on Norman, between the two of us I'm sure we can convince her."

Madge got up, dragging Norman along with her. Douglas couldn't surpress a laugh but at least they were trying. He looked to his side to see Evelyn watching him.

"What is it." He asked.

"I'm trying to understand why on earth you both came here. If she can't stand the heat, hates the food and the people then why come."

"It was all we could afford and I thought we could be happy here. A fresh start."

"But it's anything but, is it."

"The older she's become, the more miserable she is. We don't talk anymore, just argue."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry for unloading on you."

"DOUGLAS, I'M JUST GOING FOR A WALK WITH MADGE AND NORMAN." Jean yelled up from below.

Douglas got of his seat and looked out over the edge.

"Okay have fun, I may go for a walk myself."

"Well come with us."

"It's okay love, I'm not quite ready yet. You go and enjoy yourself."

He smiled and waved her off before taking a seat beside Evelyn again.

"Sorry about that." He smiled.

"It's fine, where are you going to go."

"Huh."

"You said you were going for a walk."

"Oh I'm not really sure. There's a lake not far from here, it's peaceful and secluded."

"Well have a good time." She said, getting up.

"Would you like to come with me. We could take some sandwiches with us."

"You wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't have asked if I did would I, besides after all Jean's complaining, you're a much welcomed relief."

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll meet you out front."

"Fine."

He watched her walk away and took in every inch of her. He loved his Wife but Evelyn was the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on.

He stood out the front of the Hotel and smiled when he saw her approaching. She had changed into a pair of cream trousers and a white shirt and a lilac pashmina over her shoulders.

"You look lovely Evelyn."

"Thank you, shall we go."

They walked along in silence, taking in the lovely scenery around them. They made their way down to the lake and Douglas took off his jacket and allowed Evelyn to use it as a blanket.

"Sorry I never thought about a blanket."

"Doesn't matter." She smiled.

They sat down and Douglas passed Evelyn a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Douglas, I hope you don't mind my asking but why stay married to Jean if you're not happy."

"I don't know, I guess we stayed together for Lisa but then after she left…we just don't talk anymore about anything. The only time we talk is when she tells me what a fool I've been with money and why I forced her to move here."

"I'm sorry."

"All you've done is say sorry when we talk."

"Sorry I…okay look if you're not happy then you need to tell her. You deserve better, you both do."

"I wish I'd met you years ago." He smiled at her.

"I was thinking the same."

"Did your Husband leave you with a lot of debt."

"More than enough, we were not so unlike you and Jean. We argued a lot, normally money. He never told me just how bad it all was."

He watched as he saw tears forming in her eyes. He slid over beside her and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Sorry Douglas, you shouldn't have to see me like this." Her tears flowing freely.

"Evelyn don't apologise, just let it all out.

"I feel so alone out here, my family so far away."

"Then why come."

"I wanted to prove to my Son that I could deal with things on my own. Hugh did everything for me and everyone was convinced I couldn't cope. They were already to move me in to my Son's house and I didn't want that. I wanted my life back, you understand that don't you."

She looked up at him, looking so broken and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He smiled softly at her before leaning in and placing a gentle but loving kiss to her lips.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Evelyn pulled back the minute Douglas kissed her. He could see the look of shock displayed on her face and began apologising.

"Evelyn I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, really. I know you didn't mean it, you were just consoling me."

"But that's just it, I did mean it. I've wanted to do that since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Really." She said, surprised.

"You're a beautiful woman Evelyn and you deserve someone who makes you feel that you're the only woman in the world."

"You're married Douglas."

"But I don't feel anything for her, not anymore. The way she treats me, speaks to me in front of everyone."

"You've just lost your way, you need to spend some more time together."

Douglas watched as Evelyn got up from the ground and went to stand on the edge of the lake. He sighed as he got up and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, brining her closer to him. She felt him kiss the side of her neck which caused her to smile to herself.

"Douglas…"

"I don't love her. It sounds awful to say but for a long time I've come to realise that I don't even like her very much, she's not a nice person. She's always putting people down, insulting this beautiful place and it's not right."

Evelyn turned around in his arms, looked up at him and smiled.

"If you don't love her then you need to tell her, you can't possibly go on the way you are. It will ruin both of you and it's not fair."

"If I tell her, do I have a chance with you."

"I do like you Douglas, of course I do. Talk to her."

She walked away and began packing up the water and sandwiches and waited for him to gather his thoughts before they walked back to the Hotel.

A few hours passed before Madge, Norman and Jean arrived back at the Hotel. Douglas heard their voices, more Jean's than anyone elses. He looked out over the balcony to see her as she looked up at him. He could see by the look on Madge's face that it was a wasted trip. She marched up the stairs and into their room, Douglas closing the door behind them.

"I take it you didn't enjoy yourself then." He asked.

"Well what do you think Douglas, honestly. The dirt, the heat. How can you like this place so much."

"There are other things you know, the scenery, the architecture, the people. Why can't you take the time to see these things…"

"Because I don't want too Douglas, I want to go home. I want to go back to our friends, our family. I hate this place so much…"

"Then go home Jean, I've had enough."

"What do mean."

"This… us, we don't work well together anymore, we've changed as people."

"Changed how."

"You're bitter Jean, you've become a bitter woman, an insulting, cruel woman. The way you speak to people, put them down all the time. You insult the people of India, their culture and it's wrong."

"I just see it how it is."

"Yes but you don't take into account their feelings, you haven't for a long time, for anyone. This isn't working anymore."

"You mean our marriage."

"We used to have so much fun together, I don't even remember when it changed. We haven't loved one another for a long time."

"So that's what this is all about, her."

"Sorry, I don't understand…"

"Oh come on Douglas, do you really think I didn't notice. The way you're always looking at her, it's pathetic."

"Don't Jean, please."

"What do you see in her, she's a dowdy housewife for god sake."

"STOP…just stop it."

"Hit a nerve have I."

"You really are an evil woman Jean. I won't lie to you, yes I do like Evelyn a lot. I've come to care very deeply for her, she cares about people, she's kind and she doesn't talk down to others."

"Then go be with her then, I've had enough. I'm sick to death of you, this place, our life together. I shall go home."

"And where do you imagine you'll stay."

"I shall stay with Amy."

"Your sister."

"That's right, I shall go somewhere I will be appreciated and you can stay in the god for saken place with her. You really are a bastard Douglas, I sometimes wonder why I married you in the first place. She said, as she stormed out the room.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Evelyn was sitting with Madge when Jean came storming down the steps towards them. Evelyn looked worried as she approached her.

"I hope you're happy Evelyn." Jean said.

"I'm not following you."

"Stealing my Husband, just because your own isn't around anymore, does not give you the right to steal someone else's."

"What…I haven't."

"Jean, you may want to stop yourself before you say something you might regret." Madge said.

"I'm very well aware of what I'm saying Madge and so does Evelyn."

"If Douglas isn't happy in your marriage, perhaps you may want to think about why that might be. Evelyn isn't the issue here, it's you. You're a very unhappy woman and you're bringing everyone down around you. You think they ought to be miserable aswell."

"How dare you."

"How dare I, listen we took the time today to give you a chance. Norman and myself gave up our own time to show you some of the lovely sights of India and you dismissed everything and everyone we introduced you too. You were rude the people of India and you never stop with your pathetic insults. Quite frankly, in my opinion it's no wonder Douglas doesn't want to be around you anymore." Madge stated.

Jean stood in shock as Mage went off at her. Evelyn was standing silently, unsure of how to react towards her.

"Don't you have anything to say Evelyn, after all you are stealing my Husband from me."

"I am not stealing your Husband Jean, if Douglas isn't happy in your marriage then it's hardly my fault."

"Are you really telling me that you don't feel anything for him, somehow I don't quite believe that. I see the way you look at him, like a love-sick teenager."

"That's enough Jean."

She turned around to see Douglas standing behind her, his face like thunder. He walked up to stand beside Evelyn and uttered an apology to her.

"You have no right to talk to her like that Jean, just because you're angry with me doesn't give you the right to take it out on her."

"Would you excuse me." Evelyn said.

Madge watched as her friend ran off in the direction of her room.

"Madge, would you go and make sure she's alright please." Douglas asked.

"Yes, of course."

Madge left as he turned back to Jean and felt nothing but anger towards his Wife.

"You had no reason for speaking to her like that."

"Please, I'm not apologising for what I said. I meant every word, going after someone else's Husband, not very attractive is it."

"Evelyn didn't go after me, it was the other way around."

"What do you mean."

"I kissed her."

"You did what."

"I kissed her. We went for a walk while you were out, we had lunch by the lake. We talked, she listened and she didn't judge. She's the complete opposite of you and I find myself caring about her more and more. She doesn't make horrible comments about India and it's people, it would never cross her mind to do so but you, you just don't care and I'm sick of it."

"So I'm doing you a favour then, am I. Leaving you."

"Yes you are, let's face it Jean. It's what we both want, probably have for a long time. It's for the best."

"Fine with me, quite frankly I'll be happy to be the hell out of this god for saken place."

He watched as she stormed off back to their room. Douglas made his way up to Evelyn's room to find Madge sitting on the bed with her, her arm around her and she sat drying her eyes.

"Madge, could I talk to Evelyn alone."

"Yes of course. Evelyn, I'll be downstairs if you need me okay."

"Thank you Madge."

Douglas waited until Madge closed the door behind her before taking a seat beside Evelyn.

"I'm so sorry for the way Jean spoke to you." He said, quietly.

"It's alright…" She sniffed.

"No, it's not. Don't attempt to defend her, she doesn't deserve it."

"I would never try to break up your marriage."

"I know you wouldn't but none of that matters anymore anyway."

"Why not."

"She's leaving, we've both decided that it's over. She won't stay and I won't leave, we don't love each other anymore. Besides, I've fallen in love with someone else, someone who deserves my love."

Douglas put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She gave a shaky smile as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back before wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Are you sure this is what you want Douglas."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Evelyn and I've no intention of losing you."

"I love you too Douglas."

"To the future, yes." He smiled.

"To the future."

-end


End file.
